Bokomon and Neemon
by SophYAY
Summary: summary: this is about Neemon releasing the data and bokomon and neemon have to join forces to get help and save the digital world and I've added some funny parts too
1. Chap1 B-I-G Trouble

Bokomon and Neemon

summary: this is about Neemon releasing the data and bokomon and neemon have to join forces to get help and save the digital world

Bokomon: Oh now you done it you nincompoop!

Neemon: i wanted to see if my head could fit in it

Bokomon: What! a tiny hole in a cave!

*bokomon pulls neemons pants*

Neemon: OUCH! AWW man!

*a bright light shines*

Bokomon: OH NO! the data is being released!

Neemon: i don't get it

Bokomon: Don't you ever listen!

Neemon: Why don't you check in the book?

Bokomon: NO! because i already know whats happening!

Neemon: Bokomon...I have a question...

Bokomon: and that would be...

Neemon: whats happening?

Bokomon: ARRRRGGHHH!

*Bokomon pulls Neemons pants*

Neemon: OUCH!

Bokomon: We Betta HURRY!

ok this is getting good and funny i might just add in the 10 legendary warriors or not

SPECIAL NOTE: IM WORKING ON A FEW STORIES HERE SO THE FOLLOWING ONES ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY UPDATES UNTILL IVE FINISHED WITH THIS STORY AND MY NEW ONE WHICH IS A DIGIMON FRONTIER ONE

1) Pokemon advanceshipping

2) Digimon darkness arrives

these are the ones that will not be updated for awhile

anyways BYE 4 NOW!


	2. Chap2 The Locomon Express

Bokomon and Neemon

Chapter 2 The Locomon

Summary: this is about Trailmons and Locomons, digi-school blahblahblah anyway enough of me lets go to the story

Bokomon: HURRY UP! or we will miss the Trailmon

Neemon: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ! *snore* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Bokomon: OH you NINCOMPOOP! you CAN'T be sleeping at a time like this!

Neemon: HUH WAAAAA! you scared me

*Locomon goes by*

Bokomon: Trailmon wait!

Neemon: Mabey he can't hear you?

Bokomon: or mabey he isn't a Trailmon!

Neemon:Then what is he?

Bokomon: he's a Locomon did you ever go to digi-school?

Neemon: i dunno did i?

Bokomon: GGGRRRRR! Locomon WAIT!

Locomon: I wanna run,I wanna keep on running

Bokomon: ER...Locomon are you ok?

Locomon: I wanna run,I wanna keep on running

*Phantomon appears*

Phantomon: haaaaaahhhhh, Locomon maaaaaaahhhhhster waaaaaaaaahhhhhnts yoooooooou toooooooo aaaaaaahhhhhhhttaaaaaahhhhhck (hah,Locomon master wants you to attack)

Locomon: Locomon digivolve tooooo...GranLocomon

Bokomon:uh-oh

Neemon: Should i start screaming and running?

GranLocomon: Destroyed Crash!

*GranLocomon attacks Bokomon and Neemon,who were to weak to dodge*

Bokomon: ahhhhhhh!

*Bokomon and Neemon went flying and landed in a forest*

Bokomon: AW man im all wounded

Neemon: Hey how come HEROS didn't come?

Bokomon: Thats it! if we could just get the legendary warriors to come back again we could save the digital world!

Neemon: Who's the legendary warriors?

Bokomon: Don't You Ever Listen? the legendary warriors are: _Agunimon,Lobomon,Kumamon,Kazemon,Beetlemon, Loweemon,BurningGreymon,KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon,Zephyrmon,MetalKabuterimon, JagerLoweemon. _oh and don't forget the digidestend humans, _Takuya,Kouji,Tommy,Zoe,J.P and Kouichi_

Neemon: What did you say?

Bokomon: don't you remember our friends?

Neemon:...

*a so sudden trailmon rides by and stops*

Trailmon: Hiya guys wanna lift its free for today

Bokomon: Thanksolot!

Trailmon:no problem hop on!

*Bokomon and Neemon hops on ok now im using narrative parragraphs*

ok so where were we ahhh yes they hoped onto the trailmon and opened the door in there they saw...

END OF CHAPTER stay tuned to find out more


	3. Chap3 The Big attack

Bokomon and Neemon

Chapter 3 the big attack_

So picking up from last time

Bokomon and Neemon saw...

Takuya:well if it isn't are old friend Bokomon and Neemon

Bokomon: ohhh im so glad to see you guys here! Neemon released the digital worlds data and it's all his fault!

Neemon: yeah wait what!

Kouji: so where does all the data go?

Bokomon:hmmm...it all travels around the world until someone of the digi-kind takes it and it's most likely that the digimon will be evil.

Tommy: well we just haveta save the digital world just like the old days!

Zoe:nessun problema

J.P: yeah wait what?

Zoe:nessun problema it means no problem

J.P: yeah i knew that

Zoe: yeah right...

all of a sudden the Trailmon stopped

Trailmon: the end of the line pals time to get off

so everyone got off the trailmon and looked around

Takuya: lucky us ai we've just got a free ride of a trailmon

suddenly the ground began to shake and a phantomon appered

Bokomon: Oh no Phantomon is here

Neemon: Who is Phantomon?

Bokomon: WHAT! your asking who Phantomon is when you already met him before?

Neemon: I met him?

Bokomon: GRRRRR!

Phantomon: well if it isn't aaahhhhhR Old friends...AAAHHHHHTTAAAAHHHHCK! (well if it isn't our old friends...ATTACK!)

suddenly the GranLocomon appered with an Impmon

Impmon: Impmon digivolve tooo...Beelzemon

(Impmon from digimon tamers digivolved into this)

then they attacked.

Beelzemon: Darkness Claw!

GranLocomon: Destroyed Crash!

Frontier Gang: uh-oh

sorry but to have this updated quick i made it short so yeah i've included the frontier gang follow me on twitter to ask me question or something ( DF_Kazemon)

BYEYA FOR NOW.


	4. Chap4 The big attack is A-L-M-O-S-T over

Sorry it took a L-O-N-G time for me to update my mums been on the laptop and internet breakdown and then after about a week we got it back and here I am at the laptop typing in the story for the readers and fans aren't I amazing or what?

Bokomon and Neemon _

Chapter 4 The big attack is A-L-M-O-S-T over

So a little preview from last time...

Beelzemon: Darkness Claw!

GranLocomon: Destroyed Crash!

Frontier Gang: uh-oh

Suddenly there D-tectors began to glow

Takuya: Execute...spirit evolution...Agunimon

Kouji: Execute...spirit evolution...Lobomon

Zoe: Execute...spirit evolution...Kazemon

Tommy: Execute...spirit evolution...Kumamon

J.P: Execute...spirit evolution...Beetlemon

Kouichi: Execute...spirit evolution...Loweemon

there stood 6 of the 10 legendary warriors

Phantomon: very goooood trick but yooooou wooont staaaahhhhnd aaaahhhhh chaaaahhhhnce against this(very good trick but you wont stand a chance against this)

Beelzemon and GranLocomon come charging at the 6 warriors but they doged and Beelzemon was able to stop his attack but GranLocomon kept going then crashed into a wall then dedigivovled back into Locomon then he retreated

Beelzemon: Its no use Phantomon we have to retreat

Phantomon:Beelzemon,Maaahhhhster will be very unhappy if we don't defeat them so aaaahhhttaaahhhck (Beelzemon,Master will be very unhappy if we don't defeat them so attack)

Beelzemon: ok ok calm down calm down Darkness Claw!

Beelzemon aimed his attack at Agunimon which he quickly doged

Beelzemon: it's no use Phantomon a little help here

Phantomon: why do i waaaahhhnt something to be done i alwaaaaahhhhys gottaaaaahhhh do it myself?! (why do i want something to be done i always gotta do it myself?!)

Sorry for another short chap but i had an idea for the next chap's title so...

BYEYA FOR NOW


	5. chap5 (title is too big to post sorry)

Hey guys so this chap might be short or long it deepends on my mind...so lets get on with the chap.

Bokomon and Neemon _

Chapter 5 why do i want something to be done i always gotta do it myself?

so a little preview from last time...

Phantomon: why do i waaaahhhnt something to be done i alwaaaaahhhhys gottaaaaahhhh do it myself?! (why do i want something to be done i always gotta do it myself?!)

If Phantomon was concentrating enough he would of saw Beelzemon RUNNING away from the scene

Phantomon: huh? Beelzemon where aaahhhre yoooou? until next time my friends. (huh? Beelzemon where are you? until next time my friends)

with that Phantomon retreated and the 6 legendary warriors turned back to there human selfs

Neemon:Have we won

Bokomon: No you Ninny! they'll come back!

Takuya: are you sure about that 'cause by the looks of it Beelzemon ran away like he gave up

Zoe:Hmmmm...mabey he's scared

Kouji: by the looks of it he just doesn't like being in control of Phantomon.

Kouichi:or mabey he's not evil

J.P: whatever the reason we have a digital world to save

Tommy: for a second i forgot about that...

Neemon: i think i can see a village up there

everyone looks in the direction Neemon is pointing at

Bokomon: yes i think i can see it

Takuya: lets go to that village then

they all run to the village Neemon was pointing at

Bokomon: Impossible! This is The Village Of Memories

Kouichi: The Village Of Memories?

Bokomon: indeedily it is said that it reminds you of your most precious memories

*********: That is wrong!

Sorry its short but i really wanted the frontier gang to find out who owned the 'strange voice' in the next chap

anyways The Village Of Memories is my made up village

so...

BYEYA FOR NOW


End file.
